Three's a Crowd
by KH freak 813
Summary: Gift to Anonymous. Late somewhat prologue to The Merging of Realms. Tsutaaja manages to visit Axel and Roxas in Twilight Town and shares some ice cream with them while reminiscing their recent adventures. Friendships are made stronger as they laugh at the other's expense!


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101** and **Anonymous** for reviewing Chapter 1 of The Merging of Realms! I really appreciate them!

This is the oneshot requested by **Anonymous**. I hope this is what you asked for!

FYI: This is cannon to Two Worlds Collide and The Merging of Realms. I guess this can be considered a late prologue, even though some of the events don't match up. The story takes place just after Axel and Roxas leave the Pokémon World.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"I'm so glad you are able to join us, Tsutaaja."

The Grass Snake nodded her head in agreement. "Taa. Taaja. (Thanks Roxas. I'm very grateful to Diaruga, Parukia, and Giratina for giving me this one chance to see you both again.)"

Sea-Salt ice creams were in each of their hands as the three stared out into the divine sunset that was visible only at the top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. They bit into the frozen treats, savoring the unique flavor.

"Hehe." The blond lightly chuckled.

His partner turned to stare at him. "What's so funny?"

Roxas returned Axel's gaze. "Being together again, I couldn't help but reminisce on the adventure we just partaken."

"Yeah." The pyro replied as he returned to watching the spectacle taking place in front of them.

"Remember when we first met, Tsutaaja?" Axel directed that question to the ivy snake.

"Ta. Taa. Taaja. (Yeah. We were fighting an unrelenting swarm of Heartless, albeit seperately. I was surprised by what I witnessed from you two, but what shocked me even further was how poor your lie was.)"

He feigned hurt. "How were we supposed to know that the humans of your world couldn't use magic?"

The serpent smirked at him. "Tsu. Taaja! (The least you could have done was pretend you couldn't understand me. That would have made sense!)"

"She got you there." Roxas cut in. The readhead grabbed the other's shoulder and shoved a little _too_ roughly. "Shut up."

"Tsutaaja spoke before things got nasty. "Taa. (Team Rocket showed up shortly after our meeting.)"

Roxas dislodged the taller Nobody's hand from his body and faced the Pokémon. "Aren't they that _ridiculous_ gang that supposedly pursues Pikachu?

"Ta. Tsu-jaa. Taaja. Tsutaa. (Yeah. They believe that he is the rarest one out there. They always stalk my trainer and his friends _just_ to capture him. They always do that 'signature motto' of theirs whenever meeting someone.)

"Didn't one of them attack you because of your insult?" Axel inquired.

"Taa. (That was Nyarth.)"

"He sure has a big mouth..." The blond commented.

"Jaa. (He takes too much pride in his ability to talk and gets angry when he is challenged.)"

Axel burst into laughter. "He exploded when you made fun of him! Remember how he challenged you into beating him with one attack that was _supposed_ to do nothing?"

Tsutaaja joined him. "Tsutaa! Tsu-jaa! (He sure got what was coming to him when I knocked him out with Shadow Punch! The look on Team Rocket's face was priceless when I was going to blast them into the air while using Dragon Pulse!)"

"Hey, I remember when we first met Zorua; it was imitating Roxas!" Axel boomed as he held his sides.

The blond pouted. "That wasn't funny."

"Suuuuure it wasn't." His companion playfully shoved the smaller Nobody, making him blush in embarrassment. The ivy snake summoned a vine and pushed the blond's shoulder as well, joining in the mocking.

Roxas smirked, attempting to turn the tides. "At least _I _didn't explode in front of it as like _someone_ else did with _their_ irritator."

Tsutaaja stopped laughing. "Taaja? Taaja. Taaja! (How could you blame _me_? Emonga and I had been rivals since we were traveling together in Unova. What she did to those Pokémon was horrible!)"

"I can't believe that you would blame her for being angry." Axel chided.

"S-Sorry Tsutaaja." He stammered.

"Taa. (It's okay.)"

"But didn't the two of you patch things up?" Axel pointed out.

The ivy snake faced the speaker. "Taa. (Yeah, but not until we had to face those _horrific_ Heartless.)"

The blond recovered from his embarrassment. "You risked yourself to save Emonga and beat the Dustflier."

"Taa. (Yeah, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the events that passed in the Iibuiloution Cave.)"

"You were so strong, taking all of those deadly hits without fainting." The fire-elemental mused.

"Taa. (I stayed strong for all of you and Zugaidosu too.)"

Roxas patted the Pokémon on the back. "Don't be modest; you survived four one-hit KO moves and defeated the Pokémon God with only one hit!"

The Grass Snake smiled. "Taaja. (I was able to do that because of the strong bond between Ash and me.)"

"Ash, isn't he your trainer?" The tallest pondered.

She nodded. Ta. Tsu. (Yep. Although he is_ a little _clumsy, I still like him.)"

"A LITTLE?!" Roxas exclaimed. "You called him an _idiot_!"

The Pokémon shook her head. (That's because he wasn't watching himself.)"

"Okay...?" He hesitated.

The ivy snake took another bite of the ice cream. "Taaja. (Salty, but sweet; what an amazing combination.)"

"Yeah, it's so nice." Roxas added in. "We shared it for the first time before the lunch we had with your trainer and his friends."

"Roxas and I bonded over this treat, watching the sunset upon this tower..." Axel recalled as he once again stared at the setting rays.

"Taa. Taaja? (That's so sweet. Hey, aren't we doing the same thing right now, reminiscing on past events over the same kind of bar?)"

"Yeah." Roxas smiled.

"It will happen pretty soon, what the similarities between Roxas and you." Axel suggested.

"WHAT SIMILARITIES?!" The two in question demanded simultaneously.

"Well, for starters," Axel began. "both of you are strong, determined, smart, you both care for your friends deeply...not to mention that you two are cute." The readhead winked.

"Cute?!" Roxas's eyes bugged out.

"TAA! (I AM NOT CUTE!)" She screamed.

Axel chuckled deeply. "Yes, you both are. Don't deny it."

"JAA-TAA! (EMONGA'S THE CUTE ONE, NOT ME!)"

"Stop it." Roxas commanded as his face became redder.

The pyro continued to laugh at his friends' expense.

* * *

Conversation about the littlest things filled the time, to the point the sky was dark.

"The sun disappeared." Axel mused. "We must RTC."

"Ta? (RTC?)"

"It means 'Return to Castle', a.k.a. Axel's and my home."

The Pokémon nodded her head in understanding. "Taa. Taaja. (So do I. The others will start getting worried about me.)"

The blond turned to face the ivy snake. "Will we see you again?"

The Grass Snake shrugged. "Tsu. Taaja. (I dunno, but I know it will be soon. When we see each other, we can catch up.)"

"I'm looking forward to our next encounter." Roxas declared resolutely.

"Until then..." A portal opened and sucked Tsutaaja then.

"This is goodbye." The Nobodies finished.

* * *

And that's the end. I'm sorry for writing so little, but I had a hard time putting the ideas together.

If you aren't satisfied with it, please just tell me.

P.S. You can _always_ request something in The Merging of Realms, and if I approve of it, I will write it out!

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
